Moya Jones
Biography First Appearance When Cole makes his assault on the quarantine, along with Zeke and the mob of people, Cole eventually runs into a wall of machine gun fire. The mob perishes and Zeke breaks through a gate and falls into the river. Cole jumps into a decontamination unit and the door shuts. The lights flick on, revealing a woman, Moya, behind a glass wall. She tells Cole that her husband, John White, was working undercover with the First Sons, and was involved with the development of the Ray Sphere. Soon after the blast she lost track of him and in spite of Moya's connections, she has so far been unable to track him down and extract him from the quarantine. She makes an agreement with Cole: if he finds the Ray Sphere and John, she will clear Cole's name and free him from the quarantine. She then taps Cole's phone and gives him most of his missions until John intercepts him later in the game. Secrets Revealed It soon surfaces that John is in fact not Moya's husband, and is an operative from a different government organization. While Moya eventually admits lying to Cole, she justifies her actions by identifying the Ray Sphere as a "weapon of ultimate destruction" that must be locked away for the protection of humanity. For this reason, she insists that Cole make good on their deal and return the Ray Sphere, but he instead allies himself with John, and resolves to destroy it. During the events of inFAMOUS, her motives remain largely unclear. While ostensibly, she first appears committed to tracking down her husband John, when it is revealed that John is not at all affiliated with Moya, her presence thereafter in the game is characterised primarily by her desire for the Ray Sphere. Although she presents herself as an FBI agent, she is actually working for DARPA, as first revealed by Zeke. Infamous Comic by DC The comic book series published by DC shows, Moya as an agent of DARPA, is a direct contact-liaison for Kessler. She reveals that the U.S. Military, represented by DARPA had struck a deal to provide funding to the First Sons to develop the technology to create super-soldiers. Her conversations with Kessler reveal other foreign powers are racing against the U.S. to accomplish a similar goal. At one point, (before the events of inFAMOUS), she witnessed the eleventh time David Warner was exposed to the Ray Sphere, and expresses her disgust at Kessler’s actions. Following the events of inFAMOUS, Moya leads a Military operation to capture Cole, feeling that he is simply too powerful (and too uncontrollable) to ever be allowed to remain a free man. Directing a commando unit from her base of operations, Moya orchestrates the capture of Sasha from her rebuilt compound in the Neon District, and Alden Tate. With Sasha in government hands, Moya hopes to both isolate Cole from any potential help, and turn Sasha's mind-control tar into a weapon that America can use against its enemies. She also is keeping an unidentified figure in stasis, named by a scientist as Lieutenant Poole, intending to use him against Cole if things ever go sour. During Cole's final battle against David, their fight causes the ship to start sinking which causes Moya (who was on the ship at the time) to become trapped. After finishing David off, Cole offers to help Moya, but she insists he escapes to higher ground before the water kills them. Moya then dies along with the ship. Trivia *Although being a major plot character in inFAMOUS, she never truly makes an appearance, the closest being shown in a cut-scene. All other interfaces with her are through Cole's phone. *There is a goof where if you play Satellite Uplinks after you already know of Moya's betrayal, she will still be the one to tell you how to activate the Satellite Uplinks. Category:Characters Category:InFamous Characters Category:Neutral Alignment